Sacrifice
by ong
Summary: Well, Naruto with his obsession with Sakura has gotten himself into trouble again. Jealousy, Pain, Loneliness everything we all experience when in love is in here


**GO EASY ON ME ITS MY 1st**

Sacrifice

**As we all know**, Naruto is a ninja from the konohagakure nation, he possesses the nine-tailed fox in him, madly in love with Sakura. He has been away for training for about three years. On his return, he was as enthusiastic as ever running around looking for his favorite shop, ITCHIRAKU RAMEN. While he was eating he noticed someone with a horrifying chakra, he looks behind ready with his kunais "come out!". The person comes out, it was sasuke with his murderous eyes and black hair! Naruto, in shock shouts "sasuke sasuke sasuke!!!!!!! Your back!!". Sasuke was annoyed as ever shoves Naruto away "Get off! Hurry up and eat your ramen Kakashi is waiting". Naruto quickly says "Kakashi sensei?? Sasuke I'll show you something amazing". Sasuke turns to look at naruto and see's his ramen bowl empty in a flash "Wha-?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sasuke** brings Naruto to the training field where they used to train when team 7 first assembled. Naruto sees Kakashi and Sakura training "Sakura-chan! Kakashi sensei!"."Wh-Naruto?" they both said in shock.. Naruto quickly hugs Sakura, "Sakura-chan Sakura-chan! I missed you". Sakura with the same rage from before punches naruto with her crazy strength,"Idiot…". Kakashi, standing there calmly looks at Naruto "ok! Let's go to the hospital."

In the hospital they find Naruto lying in bed with bandages on his head and start to talk to him and start to reminisce. Naruto talks about how he has always loved Sakura ever since the day he saw her and how she has always gone after Sasuke. Sakura remained silent the whole time they were there. Sasuke however in the dark talked about his family, how they were killed and how he seeked revenge on his brother, Itachi, the one who possesses the legendary mangekyou sharingan. Naruto says enthusiastically "Don't worry Sasuke! I've learned a new jutsu that will help you beat him!". "farting again?" Sasuke said laughing harder that usual. It was getting late so the three of them just said their goodbyes and went off.

The next day, Sakura went to the hospital earlier than usual, bringing flowers. Naruto was still asleep when she came in. On her way out she heard a voice "Sakura-chan do you still like him?". She turns around and sees Naruto sitting up and finds tears coming down from his eyes. She says "I don't know… do you still love me?". Naruto opened his eyes wider and said calmly "You know I do". "What are you doing here so early Sakura?". Sakura looked behind and saw Sasuke. "Hurry up Sakura, Naruto get dressed Kakashi said he has something for us to do". Naruto told Sakura to go ahead.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Naruto got to the gate, he saw Sasuke and Sakura talking, laughing. He just remained silent trying to hide the pain he felt. All the time he has seen Sakura with Sasuke, he always felt this unexplainable and unbearable pain within him. Sakura turns to Naruto asking "Are you okay?" Naruto quickly says "yeah! Of course I am!" but deep inside he was hurting. They spent 30 minutes talking to each other until Kakashi arrived. The three of them were mad!. "What's the mission Kakashi sensei? Find a missing nin?" Naruto said with excitement. "Nope, just a job in the farm". "Whaaaaa-…"

At night Naruto sent a letter to sakura via bird messenger. Sakura sent a letter back.. This kept happening the following weeks to come. Until one day when Sakura invited Naruto to a festival they were having "Naruto! Come to the festival it's just near your house! Sasuke is going to be there!". Naruto respects Sasuke as a teammate but hates him as a friend. He just told Sakura "Ok… Have fun". Sakura went home early from the festival because her mother bought so much stuff and she had to accompany her. Naruto heard that Sakura went home early and was happy because he didn't have to worry about anything happening with her and Sasuke.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

During the night of that day, Naruto kept sending letters to Sakura but there was no reply. He started to wonder why, Was it because of Sasuke? Was it because he didn't go to the festival? These questions entered his mind. While thinking hard, a letter came to him, he got up and read it. It was from Kakashi and it stated that there was an urgent mission and they had to be at the gates quickly.

At the gates, Naruto tries to start up a conversation with Sakura "Sakura-chan! How was the festival"

"Not that good".

"So it was okay I didn't go!"

There was no reply, Naruto started to wonder what was wrong.

"Are you oka-" but then Kakashi interrupted "Let's Go!"

On their way,

"Where are we going Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said bluntly still worried about Sakura

"We're going to the hidden mist village there were rumors of Akatsuki there"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they finally got to the hidden mist village they saw, the pride of the Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi and one of the seven swordsman Hoshigaki Kisame with his sword the Samehada. Itachi had the same murderous look with Sasuke and Kisame was more of a shark like human. Naruto stood in front of Sakura releasing his 4 tails. He managed to maintain consciousness. "I Won't let you hurt Sakura-chan". Itachi used his genjutsu on Naruto which only made him angrier and released his FIFTH tail! He was losing himself, he had made a huge chakra ball that destroyed the legenday sword that eats chakra, the Samehada! Itachi and Kisame fled at the sight of this beast

"What was that Itachi-san?"

"That was just 5 of the 9 tails Kisame".

Sakura tried to stop naruto but she ended up getting massive amounts of deep wounds.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the hospital,

When Sakura was waking up, Naruto asked her when tears ran down his face "Was it because of me Sakura-chan?".

"No, Naruto it wasn't you"

"It was the Kyuubi" Kakashi said placing his forehead protector back on his sharingan.

"Sakura-chan, I don't want to hurt you anymore"

"Narut-"

"Naruto has agreed to have his nine-tails removed" Tsunade interrupted

"But, he could-" Sakura said crying

"die" Naruto added

"I am willing to make that SACRIFICE, for you Sakura-chan"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the surgery room, It was as gloomy as ever. No one was smiling and Tsunade was sweating.

"Let's Start!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As i said, its my 1st please review and criticize!! :p


End file.
